Seuls une journée
by Sept Williams
Summary: Camus et Milo se sont embrouillés et ne se parlent plus. Les autres chevaliers d'or tentent tout pour les réconcillier, et les enferment seuls dans une pièce pendant une journée.


Seuls une journée

« Mais où est-ce qu'on va? » demanda Milo, le chevalier du Scorpion, d'un air exaspéré.

« Tu verra. C'est important » répondit le chevalier du Lion.

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que les dix chevaliers d'or autres que Milo et Camus, le chevalier du Verseau, en avaient assez. Depuis une dispute, les deux chevaliers ne se parlaient plus. Le contenu de la dispute leur était inconnu, mais cela devait être important pour que les jours ne suffisent pas à l'effacer.

Après avoir tout tenté pour les réconcilier, les chevaliers d'or avaient enfin décider de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Ce matin, donc, Aior conduit le chevalier du Scorpion devant la porte d'une salle que ce dernier ne connaissait pas. Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, Camus devait déjà être à l'intérieur, Shakka devait s'en occuper. Il était onze heures.

Le chevalier du Lion ouvrit la porte et la referma à clef derrière Milo qui entrait à l'intérieur.

Le chevalier du Scorpion crut d'abbord que la pièce était vide, puis il apperçut Camus.

« Oh non. »

Ils avaient parlé en même temps.

« Les enfoirés!! » s'écria le chevalier du Scorpion en se dirigeant vers la porte par laquelle lui était entré pour partir. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais s'apperçut qu'elle était fermée.

« J'y crois pas, ils nous ont enfermés!! » s'exclama t'il avec effarement. « De quoi ils se mèlent?!! »

Camus essaya également d'ouvrir la deuxième porte, sans plus de succès.

« Celle-ci aussi est fermée. » soupira-t'il.

Les deux chevaliers se firent face, ne sachant vraiment que faire.

« On ne peut pas forcer la porte » dit calmement Camus « C'est le sanctuaire d'Athéna, ce serait le profaner. »

« Je sais très bien qu'est-ce que tu crois. » répondit Milo avec dédain. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. La pièce était assez petite, à peine cinq mètres carré de surface, il y avait une fenêtre, donnant sur le palais d'Athéna au loin, et un bassin remplit d'eau dans un coin, juste à côté d'une table avec des fruits dessus.

En les voyant, Milo reprit:

« Il vont nous laissez là pour la journée, je pense. Sinon ils n'auraient pas mis à manger et à boire. Ils vont me le payer quand je sortirais. »

Il y eut un court silence, puis le chevalier des Glace enleva son armure.

« Bon. On va pas rester debout toute la journée, tu fais comme tu veux mais moi je me met à l'aise. »

Ses protections tombèrent au sol à côté de lui, le laissant vétu uniquement de sa tunique d'entraînement. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Milo laissa ses yeux le parcourir un instant, puis l'imita. Ensuite il s'assit dos au mur.

« Il auraient au moins pu mettre un lit! » dit-il sans réféchir. En réalisant ses paroles, il poussa une exclamation et leva les yeux vers Camus qui le regardais avec un sourcil haussé.

« Nan, enfin je voulais dire pour dormir. » continua t'il précipitament. Il rougit violement et reprit: « C'était pas ... enfin ça aurait été pour me reposer. Pour ... pour ne pas perdre la journée tu vois. »

Avec un sourire presque imperceptible, le chevalier du Verseau se retourna et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« T'as qu'à dormir. » lui dit-il. « Pour » il tourna la tête vers lui « ne pas perdre ta journée. » Avec un sourire moqueur, il ajouta « C'est moins confortable qu'un lit, mais j'te promet que j'en profiterais pas. »

Ne sachant que répondre, Milo ferma les yeux et essaya de s'endormir.

Camus regardait Milo dormir. Il savait qu'il ne dormait pas réellement, mais ne dit rien. Profitant du fait que le chevalier du Scorpion avait les yeux fermé, il observait les traits de son visage, ses cheveux, ses bras, son dos.

Il réfléchit aux raisons qui avaient fait qu'ils se retrouvaient là tout les deux.

Une bête dispute que lui, Camus, avait provoqué exprès, pour renié le fait qu'il éprouvait du désir pour son ami. Quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il désirait Milo, le chevalier du Verseau s'était dit que s'il se disputait avec lui, il ne serait plus obligé de rester à côté de lui passivement, et pourrait plus facilement cacher lui son désir. Ce n'était pas le fait d'être gay qui lui posait problème, de ce qu'il en savait, la plupart des chevaliers d'or l'était, mais il répugnait à dévoiler ses sentiments et émotions. C'est pour ça qu'il se forçait toujours à paraître impassible, lui le maître des Glaces.

Mais plus il y réfléchissait, plus tout cela lui semblait stupide.

Il savait que Milo le désirait, il s'en était rendu compte il y a longtemps, et le chevalier du Scorpion ne parvenait pas aussi bien que lui à cacher ses émotions. Mais trop timide surement, il n'avait jamais rien tenté avec Camus. Et lors de la dispute, il semblait avoir le même désir de s'éloigner du Verseau, même si, à y réfléchir, il avait semblé blessé au début.

Il faisait semblant de dormir depuis plus d'une heure, et il était maintenant pas loin de deux heures de l'après-midi.

Camus le quitta du regard et se dirigea vers la table pour manger. À ce moment-là, Milo fit semblant de se réveiller. Leur regard se croisèrent un instant puis il se leva et s'approcha également de la table. Il mangèrent chacun quelques fruits puis Milo se dirigea vers la fenêtre d'où Camus l'observait tout à l'heure. De là il pouvait voir l'horloge du sanctuaire, cette même horloge où avaient brulées les douzes flammes décomptants les heures de la vie de la princesse Athéna lors de la bataille du sanctuaire, où eux les chevaliers d'or avaient combattus sans le savoir du côté du mal. Aujourd'hui le sanctuaire était en paix et les douze chevaliers d'or d'Athéna avaient retrouvé la vie et renouvellé leur serment d'allégance à la princesse.

« Il est 2h. » dit Milo plus pour lui que pour Camus qui était toujours à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les minutes passèrent, sans qu'aucun des deux ne parlent.

Au bout d'un moment, le chevalier du Verseau se dirigea vers la fenêtre, à côté du Scorpion qui ne bougea pas mais frissonna légèrement quand leur corps s'effleurèrent. Conscient du désir de Milo, Camus se tourna vers lui:

« Bon maintenant on arrête. Cette dispute était stupide, elle ne rime à rien. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle a commencée mais on sait tout les deux très bien pourquoi elle a eu lieu. »

« Je ne voit pas de quoi tu parle Camus. » commença le chevalier du Scorpion « Je ... »

Mais une exclamation de stupeur l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Le Verseau avait soudain caressé son bas ventre avec sa main et l'avait passée sous sa ceinture jusqu'à sa virilité qu'il avait saisi.

La surprise avait coupé le souffle au Scorpion qui d'un geste de réflexe avait stoppé la main de Camus avec la sienne. Mais ce dernier commença tout de même à caresser le membre de Milo qui, pour s'éloigner de la fenêtre, le poussa et le plaqua dos au mur. Il lacha le poignet du Verseau et appuya ses deux mains contre le mur, de part et d'autre de la tête de Camus, et au moment où il l'embrassa avec entrain, ce dernier recommença ses mouvements d'aller retour sur sa virilité, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir qu'il étouffait plus où moins en activant sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire. Quand le plaisir l'empêcha de faire autre chose, il cessa son baiser et laissa sa tête aller en arrière quand les mouvements devinrent très rapides. Puis il vint dans la main de Camus.

Sans attendre, Camus le déshabilla, et le laissa lui enlever également sa tunique. Quand ils furent allongés sur le sol, il le chevaucha et en se penchant pour l'embrasser, et le pénetra sans préparation _(NDA: Ben oui ce sont des chevaliers d'or quand même, ils vont pas faire les chochottes p)_, lui arrachant un gémissement. Retardant difficilement le moment où il commencerait ses va et vient pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, Camus regarda le visage de Milo, rougit par le plaisir. Quand il commença lui-même à bouger, le chevalier du Verseau commença également à bouger son bassin, faisant ainsi augmenter leur plaisir à tout les deux. Il accélera, ses mains posée sur les hanches de Milo, puis le plaisir finit par les submerger.

On n'entendait plus que leurs respirations saccadées.

Après quelques instants, Camus se retira, et plongea son regard dans celui de Milo.

Au loin, ils entendirent le carillon anonçant 4h de l'après-midi. Camus souria. Il lui avait semblé que seules quelques minutes avaient passées. _(NDA: Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse D)_

Ils se relevèrent et enfilèrent leur tuniques, puis, comprenant que Milo était géné, le chevalier du Verseau s'approcha de lui et l'attira à lui pour un baiser en l'attrapant par la nuque.

Il entendirent du bruit devant la porte sur la droite, leur indiquant que leur amis venaient les libérer. Ils se séparèrent et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Désolé pour la ruse. » dit Aior. « Mais c'était vraiment trop bête. Alors, vous vous êtes réconciliés? »

« Ouais, on a discuté. » répondit Camus en jetant un regard à Milo derrière lui. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et sortit de la pièce après avoir remis son armure.

Avec un léger sourire, Milo remit la sienne et sortit à son tour.

Aior les regarda partir et avec un petit sourire murmura:

« Mouais, discuté. C'est ça. »

THE END


End file.
